Change, No Change
by Cella N
Summary: Transition is only the first step. Then comes adaptation. ORIHIME. TOSHIRO. There are friendships that last forever.


**Title:** Change, No Change  
**Author:** Cella  
**Fandom:**BLEACH  
**Ship:** Orihime x Hitsugaya friendship, hints at IshiHime, and HitsuMatsu  
**Summary:** _Transition is only the first step. Then comes adaptation._ ORIHIME. TOSHIRO. There are friendships that last forever.  
**Spoilers:** Everything manga, so up to 238.  
**Dedications:** To Seren, as usual.  
**A/N:** Answer to this week's pairing (platonic or romantic) at **allbleachedup**: Hitsugaya, Orihime. I think I took this too far. I'm not particularly happy with the results, but eh. It was an idea I thought I could run with…

**Change, No Change**

It's been almost a century since Aizen's ultimate defeat.

The Soul Society has finally managed to recover, and everything is back to normal. The Gotei 13 has been brought back to normal; new Captains and new Lieutenants were placed where needed. The veterans have had time to heal their wounds, and the dead have been mourned. They weren't going to forget what years of battle has shown them. They weren't going to forget the mistakes some made. They weren't going to forget the wounded, the heroes who perished in battle. But most of all, they weren't going to forget the heroes who survived, who helped rebuilt the Sereitei, who showed these worlds that with love, and friendship, and loyalty, you could win.

A lot of changes were made, and all of them for the better, so far. For example, after the grand battle, General Yamamoto had appologized personally to all those he had wronged, and then signed his retirement papers. The great warrior was now living happily in his own house, although every now and then, he lends his old companions a hand, an advice, help. In his place, and after some fervent debate, two Captains were set. The co-captaincy of the 1st division, as well as the governmental power over the entire Gotei 13 was set upon the shoulders of those who had fought in the final battle, even at the cost of being exiled. Back when one of the 'good guys' was declared a traitor based upon inexistent proof, back when all the Shinigami in the area were called back to the Sereitei, few dared cross Yamamoto's word, and go back to aid their friend. But two of the most powerful Shinigami went back, leaving badges and duties behind, to help in what they thought was right. Aside from these two, other joined the searching group,--but that is a story for a different time.

The fact remains that when the battle was over, the ex-Captain and ex-Lieutenant of the 10th Division had expected a severe punishment; exile from the Sereitei, execution, and whatnot. They were prepared for it, they had been prepared for it ever since they had left to rescue their friend. What they weren't expecting was to be thrown out of their division, only to be placed as Generals of the Gotei 13. For about three days, they were shocked, until Yamamoto delivered his excuse and his reasons for leaving them in command. 'You both have a better relationship,' he had said, 'than any of the Captains and Lieutenants in here.'

And it was true, because many remembered even now, the strategy and the perfect choreography they displayed during the last battle. And so, the 1st Division fell under the command of two Captains: Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku. It worked like no other, and the people were content. Even the captains in question were content. 

----------

Hitsugaya Toshiro sighed, glaring tiredly at the papers on his desk.

Now that Matsumoto had taken a two week's vacation to the human world, his paperwork had doubled. Not that when the woman was around she actually _did_ her paperwork. Some things never change. With a final sigh, Hitsugaya stood up from his chair, and left the office. He was in need of a walk.

Normally he would wander around the Court of Pure Souls, but today he decided to take a walk around the districts. Around him people bowed politely, and Hitsugaya took a minute to pat himself on the back for finally having grown. He still remembered the night his growth spurt had started. He had run all the way to Matsumoto's house, banged on her door and demanded that he be let inside. When she answered, he pointed to his taller stature, and said 'Well?' in a smug voice; Matsumoto had laughed at his pride for days on end, especially when he started tripping on his own two feet.

It's different now, after ten years or so of practice. Everything is different now, he realises with longing. Days like these he wishes Rangiku weren't on her well-deserved vacation; but the woman had demanded it so strongly, that Hitsugaya had a feeling it was something important. 

And it was. He had lost track of his walk, and was not aware of where he was. That was when he saw her. In a blink of an eye he was at her side, turning her around hastily.

"Orihime?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

The girl looked up at him with a smile, "Ne, Toshiro-kun, long time no se?"

-----------

The day Inoue Orihime died, her friends were there for her. Matsumoto Rangiku had taken a vacation just for that occasion, having felt that it was Orihime's time to go. The woman died of illness, and her last words had been to all of her friends and to her husband: 'I'll see you on the other side'.

The first person she had seen on the other side, recently after her transition, was another old friend of hers. She knew that it would be strange, after all, now Orihime's mind was that of an older woman, but her body was the one she had had before the battle. The first thing she told him after he had hugged her, was 'you've finally grown'.

Some time later, she learned about all the changes. She had tea with Hitsugaya, and they talked and talked and talked.

"Matsumoto is going to stay there for a while longer, she said," Orihime told him. "Apparently, she has some other business to finish."

"She could've told me about this. I would've prepared," Hitsugaya grouched.

Orihime laughed, and poked him in the arm: "Sometimes we hold secrets also, you know? She won't share everything with you. Just the things that matter."

"And this doesn't matter?" he bristled.

"Maybe we just wanted to give you a surprise."

"We?"

"Well, I asked her not to let you know, and…um…"

"Ah. So it was you."

"Guilty as charged." They shared a comfortable laugh. "So tell me, how's it been since I last saw you?"

"Busy. We're now both in charge of the Gotei, and when she isn't being a lazy bum, she's actually helpful and fun."

"Wasn't she always?" Orihime jabbed.

"True," Hitsugaya answered.

"So, you miss her?" she asked.

"Yes," Hitsugaya answered honestly. "Do you miss him?"

"So much already," she confessed. "But I know we will see each other again. I don't know when, but sooner or later, we'll be reunited. Perhaps when that time comes I'll surprise him by being a Shinigami."

"You were planning on becoming one?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. I thought I could always help Captain Unohana in the division, since my powers are always with me. Either that, or I'd open up a hospital, and rival with her!" she said, dazing off.

Hitsugaya watched her, knowing that in her mind, she'd probably be imagining a war between the 4th division and her own hospital, full with gundams and love declarations. He chuckled.

She hadn't changed one bit.

---------------

In the end, Orihime had applied for a Shinigami post, and ended up, not in the 4th division as planned, but in the 10th Division. Matsumoto had laughed and laughed, and Hitsugaya thought it was ironic that she end in the division he had been in. But Orihime had told him 'From what I've seen, great people come out from the 10th Division,' and Hitsugaya knew that there was no better place for the girl.

Ten years passed slowly. Orihime advanced in her posts, passing through seats with ease, until she became the Lieutenant of the division. Hitsugaya remembered that day as the only day he got drunk at a party. Ten years had passed, and in between Orihime made herself a bigger name in the Sereitei. But some things never changed.

She had tea with Hitsugaya every day, and every day he asked her 'do you miss him', and she answered 'yes'. Orihime was the one to tell Hitsugaya, one of those days: 'Tell her. Don't wait until it's too late. You want to have all the time in the world near her? Then tell her.' Hitsugaya did; and every night, as he holds his ex-Lieutenant and now-co-captain in his arms, he is grateful for having listened to his friend.

Ten years passed, and on a very familiar day, Orihime found herself taking a walk with Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Is it normal for Captains to take so many vacations to the human world?" Orihime asked.

"Only if you're Rangiku," Hitsugaya answered, chuckling lightly. "Normally, every twenty years or so, you are allowed a vacation during which you can do whatever you please. You can visit the human world…if you're in good terms with those in command," he said, and winked at her.

"I can't wait until I have my vacation, then," Orihime said. "I want to go back and see everyone."

"Especially him?"

"Especially him…"

Hitsugaya places a hand on her shoulder, and points towards the horizon. "Looks like you won't have to wait for that."

A bit farther away, two figures appeared. One is Matsumoto, who was waving at them with joy. The other one--

"Uryuu!" Orihime squealed, and ran and ran and ran.

As Hitsugaya approached, he heard Orihime tell Ishida about her years there, babbling in her customary way. Rangiku joined him, kissing him once. 

"She hasn't changed one bit, ne?" she asked amusedly.

Hitsugaya watched his friend, finally reunited with the one she had missed so much. And answered: "No, she really hasn't."

::end::


End file.
